511
by Rincevent
Summary: Parce qu'être chevalier, c'est ramener la paix sur Terre, aussi bien entre les grands que chez soi.


**Titre** : 511

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

La somnolence, voilà le grand ennemi du voyageur. Par sa faute, on tombait de sa selle. Ou on glissait de la charrette, quand on n'amenait pas celle-là dans le fossé. Et bien entendu on n'entendait pas non plus venir les bandits de grands chemins.

\- Allez, sors ta bourse, le bouseux !  
\- Crétin, t'as vraiment de sacrées tripes pour voler les gens à moins de cinq lieues de Vorganium ! Faudra pas couiner quand Neven viendra te couper les...

Un bruit sourd interrompit l'homme, qui geignit.

\- Eh ben voilà, c'est qui le couineur, maintenant ? Hein ? Bon, allez, récupérez tout ce que vous pourrez ! Surtout le vin !

Bruit d'attroupement et de charrette qui grinçait en raison de va-et-viens précipités. On se hâtait de piller tout ce qu'on pouvait emporter avant que le _tiern_ ne débarque avec ses hommes. C'est que leurs récentes exactions avaient quelque peu agacé le pouvoir local au point que la mansuétude ce dernier envers le fils d'un ami et rival était désormais épuisée. Les chevaux piaffaient sous le poids du chargement qu'on leur imposait.

\- Allez, magnez-vous, bordel !  
\- On fait ce qu'on peut ! On n'est pas des vétérans de la légion, nous !  
\- Au fait... on en fait quoi, d'elle ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers la femme qui dormait sur la selle de son cheval, qu'on avait attaché par une longe à la charrette afin qu'il suive le mouvement. Ses cheveux gris indiquaient qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger. Et puis de toute façon elle ronflait, avachie sur sa selle, un filet de bave retombant sur ses vêtements. Les malfrats se regardèrent, haussant les épaules. C'était quand même un peu pathétique de voler une vieille.

\- Elle doit pas avoir grand chose. En plus elle a l'air d'avoir au moins cinquante ans !  
\- Ah ben on a qu'à l'emmener. Comme ça tu pourras enfin perdre ton pucelage.

L'éclat de rire général ne fit que provoquer un ronflement un peu plus fort de la part de la femme. Un des hommes s'approcha d'elle, bousculant sans ménagement ses comparses.

\- Ah ! Gwenc'hlan est un homme qui sait choisir les femmes. Un amateur de sensations fortes !  
\- Je suis surtout un homme d'expérience qui sait où les femmes cachent leurs biens les plus précieux. Et je suis prêt à tout pour me le procurer.

Ce faisant, il commença à fouiller dans les vêtements de la femme, suscitant une moue de dégoût chez les plus jeunes à mesure qu'il s'approchait des zones les plus intimes.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine.  
\- Tout ce qui peut m'enrichir en vaut la peine.  
\- Mgnn... Hein ?

La femme émergea du sommeil à ce moment-là, et regarda l'homme avec l'expression de qui tombe sur un inconnu en sortant de son lit mal réveillé. L'homme lui asséna un énorme coup de poing sur la tête afin de l'assommer, sans grand effet à part faire soulever les sourcils de quelques uns de ses camarades.

\- Solide, la vieille.  
\- Si vous cherchiez à me séduire, vous n'êtes pas très habile. Vous n'êtes pas très beau non plus. Et vous ne trouverez rien par là. Moi-même j'aimerai bien y trouver quelque chose une fois de temps en temps mais hélas les occasions se font rares.

Afin de ponctuer son affirmation elle souleva une fesse pour émettre une flatulence tout en essuyant la bave qui lui coulait le long de la joue. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre l'homme en colère : il dirigea immédiatement son bras libre vers le cou de la femme, mais elle l'attrappa d'une main. Ses comparses surent que quelque chose clochait en le voyant blémir et ciller.

\- Verriez-vous un inconvénient à retirer votre main ? L'autre, je veux dire.  
\- Veille salope !  
\- Ouïe ! Vous me faites mal, jeune homme ! Il vous en cuira.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et ben...

L'homme hurla et ses compagnons ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant son bras broyé sous la poigne de la femme. Le hurlement s'interrompit sèchement lorsqu'il tomba à terre, le visage en sang.

\- Contrée de rustauds sans éducation... Malmener une femme de ma qualité.

Plusieurs hommes se jetères vers elle mais tombèrent à terre avant même de l'atteindre. Un des trois derniers saisit les bras des deux autres, dont son chef, pour les arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je vous sauve la vie. Quand j'ai servi dans la légion je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois une chose pareille. Personne ne battra cette femme. On ne peut pas gagner.  
\- J'ai besoin d'or pour redevenir le _tiern_ ! Personne ne m'arrêtera !

L'homme regarda son chef se précipiter et tomber, terrassé comme les autres et agité de soubresauts jusqu'à en vomir. Il empoigna plus fermement son camarade et l'entraina vers les chevaux les plus proches, qu'ils montèrent et firent partir au grand galop. La femme soupira en parcourant la scène du regard. Le marchand qui avait accepté de la guider était évanoui pour encore un moment. Quelle misère, elle n'arrivait jamais à se faire obéir des chevaux ! Quel pays de barbares malodorants... Un grondement lui fit froncer les sourcils. Des chevaux accouraient. Aurait-elle à se débarrasser d'autres brigands ?

Elle n'eut pas à attendre et vit arriver une troupe d'hommes en armes. Celui qui chevauchait en tête arborait un casque brillant, orné d'une crête ayant la forme d'un animal et surmonté d'une crinière. Le reste de son équipement était à l'avenant et devait être d'excellente qualité tout en indiquant son statut social. Lui autant que les autres fut néanmoins surpris par ce qu'il découvrit, mais ses hommes s'emparèrent prestement des brigands assommés et les lièrent solidement.

\- Je suis Neven, _tiern_ des Osismes. Que s'est-il passé ici ?  
\- Je voyageais en compagnie de l'homme Gildas, marchand - il est allongé là-bas - et m'étais endormie sur mon cheval quand nous avons été assaillis par ces jeunes gens.  
\- Je vois. Qui les a mis dans cet état ?  
\- Il m'a semblé qu'ils s'étaient disputés. L'un d'entre eux a suggéré que le plus jeune découvre l'amour avec mon corps vieillissant, ensuite tout est allé très vite.  
\- Ah. Étonnant. Riwalus n'est pas du genre à laisser une situation dégénérer.  
\- Puisqu'on parle du loup, il est là, Neven !  
\- Tiens donc.

Le chef examina son rival d'un air suspicieux, que l'absence de blessure ne fit que renforcer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme, se demandant probablement s'il avait affaire à une sorcière, même s'il ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses.

\- Il en restait deux, mais ils se sont enfuis juste avant votre arrivée.  
\- Mmm. C'est étrange, mais tout ceci m'enlève une sacrée épine du pied. Nous allons emmener tout ce petit monde là et tenter de soigner ce marchand. Voyez-vous un inconvénient à nous accompagner ?  
\- Non, de toute façon je connais très mal la région.

Les hommes du tiern chargèrent les brigands sur la charrette ou les répartirent sur les quelques chevaux qu'ils avaient, puis se mirent en marche vers... vers où d'ailleurs ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, tiern, mais où nous dirigeons-nous ?  
\- Nous retournons à Vorganium, où je me rendais avec mes hommes depuis Vorgium pour traquer ces soi-disants rebelles. Leur chef était le fils d'un des décurions élu magistrat de notre pays, par ailleurs arrêté et exécuté pour avoir détourné de grandes quantités d'or et d'argent au profit d'une maîtresse et d'un domaine en Aquitaine. Mauvaise idée, car le conseil en a eu vent et lui a mis la main au collet avant qu'il ne puisse les rejoindre. En tant que chef-garant, _machtiern_ dans notre langue, j'ai dû entamer de nombreuses démarches pour obtenir réparation, dont des saisies de ses domaines. Mais cela a privé son fils d'un gros héritage et l'a poussé à la révolte. Il m'a accusé d'avoir fomenté la chute de son père. Moi ! Si je n'avais pas pris des mesures drastiques c'est moi qui aurait fait les frais de la trahison du paternel, alors merci bien.

La femme resta pensive. Les humains étaient-ils donc tous aussi cupides, partout et en tous temps ?

\- Et vous même, madame... madame ?  
\- Eudokia.  
\- Pas courant, comme nom.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'ici, je viens de l'empire. De Grèce.  
\- Oh, on ne reçoit plus beaucoup de monde de là-bas, par les temps qui courent. Vous venez de Constantinople ?  
\- Oh non, mais j'y suis déjà allée. Je vis habituellement un peu au Nord d'Athènes.  
\- Ah ? Je ne sais pas où ça se trouve, j'en ai peur. Nous devons vous paraître bien rustres.

Eudokia nota la petite pointe ironique de qui se moque du citadin ou de l'étranger égaré à la campagne.

\- Oh je suis moi-même née à la campagne alors ça ne me dérange pas. Il fait beaucoup plus froid, ceci dit.

Le tiern éclata de rire.

\- Ah, l'Armorique sait aussi être chaleureuse, mais son climat n'a pas cette réputation.

Leur convoi croisa un groupe, assez nombreux, de gens suivant des chariots passablement chargés. Eudokia les observa discuter brièvement avec le tiern avant qu'ils repartent.

\- Ces gens ont été chassés de chez eux ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
\- J'ai déjà vu des familles forcées de fuir. L'empire n'est pas toujours un havre de paix. Il y a de nombreuses émeutes contre l'empereur Anastase.  
\- Il est cruel ?  
\- Non. Mais il ne prie pas de la bonne façon pour bon nombre de personnes.  
\- Oh, la religion... ici on a encore des druides et c'est pas parce que les moines sont les plus nombreux qu'on leur cherche noise. Enfin certains voudraient mais les barbus sont plus efficaces que les chauves pour soigner. Mais vous aviez raison, d'une certaine manière. Les gens que nous avons croisé viennent des royaumes des Cornouailles et de Domnonée.  
\- Jamais entendu parler.  
\- Mmm, l'empire a la mémoire courte, hein ? Jadis ils étaient sujets de Rome, tout comme nous, mais de l'autre côté de la mer, dépendant de Londinium.  
\- Aaah, ils fuient... j'ai entendu parler de barbares comme ces Francs qui contrôlent la Gaule.  
\- Nous en voyons passer régulièrement, des familles aisées qui traversent la mer avec leurs suivants, convaincues que les envahisseurs finiront par l'emporter et tout piller sur leur chemin. Ils pensent être tranquilles en venant chez nous.  
\- Et c'est le cas.  
\- Je crois que oui. Mais ils nous posent pas mal de problèmes. Les gens riches s'accommodent mal de conditions de vie moins fastueuses. Du coup ils ont tendance à essayer de fourrer leurs nez dans la politique locale. Plus à l'Est certains commencent à se comporter comme s'ils étaient encore chez eux et prétendent refonder leurs foutus royaumes sur nos cités à nous ! Qu'ils aillent au diable ! En plus ils parlent la vieille langue avec un accent abominable ! J'ai un mal de chien à les comprendre, c'était bien la peine que mes parents me forcent à apprendre le latin...

Eudokia observa la petite ville vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Un mur d'enceinte de terre et de pierre, qui avait pris un air romain au bout de plusieurs siècles de cohabitation, des maisons aux toits de chaume et quelques bâtiments communs. Les hommes du tiern déchargèrent les brigands sitôt arrivés et leurs mirent des fers bien plus solides que les liens qui les retenaient. Le marchand qui la conduisait fut conduit au druide, qui discutait avec deux moines chrétiens. Elle dut patienter un long moment, n'ayant rien à faire, et finit par remarquer une statue de créature monstrueuse. Un cheval à tête humaine, juché sur une tente. Le tout était recouvert d'or et les yeux de la créature étaient fait de joyaux. Finalement, le tiern la fit appeler. Elle le trouva dans un des bâtiments communs, assez agréablement meublé et chauffé en ce qui la concernait. Il l'invita à s'installer à une table où il mangeait avec ses hommes.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, nous vous avions oubliée à force de tergiverser quant au devenir de nos captifs.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas pressée.  
\- Ah, tant mieux. Votre guide n'était qu'assommé, il a déjà retrouvé ses esprits. Je pense qu'il repartira demain, en attendant vous êtes notre hôte.  
\- J'en suis fort honorée.  
\- Puisque vous voilà parmi nous, permettez-moi de discuter un peu avec vous, nous manquons de nouvelles fraîches, ici.

Eudokia ne se fit pas prier et discuta longuement de la situation politique en Italie et à Constantinople, de l'état des contrées qu'elle avait traversées ou de leurs mœurs. Autant de renseignements qu'elle était toute disposée à fournir en échange d'un repas chaud et assez savoureux en dépit de ce beurre salé qu'ils mettaient partout. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour un peu d'huile d'olive ?

\- Mais au fait, si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce qui pousse une Grecque à venir jusqu'en Armorique ?  
\- Oh... de vielles histoires. Les remords d'une femme dont la fraîcheur s'en est allée depuis bien longtemps.  
\- Si toutes nos vieilles étaient comme vous, nos jeunes filles seraient sans doute un peu moins courtisées.

Eudokia releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du tiern, qui brillait de malice et d'une pointe de convoitise. Chose à laquelle elle n'était plus trop habituée, mais elle aurait plongé la tête la première dans l'Achéron plutôt que de l'admettre.

\- Les hommes sont tous les mêmes. Je devais chercher quelqu'un pour lui remettre quelque chose de la part d'un ami. Il avait été forgeron, je crois. Il s'appelait Budic. Avec une marque en travers du front. Il a participé à la bataille de Déols, dans les troupes de Riothamus.  
\- Oh. Je crois que je vois de qui vous parlez.  
\- ... Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ? J'étais censée aller le chercher à Gésocribate.  
\- Oh il n'y est plus. Mais vous aurez sans doute plus de chances d'en savoir plus à quelques lieues à l'ouest d'ici. Je demanderai que quelqu'un vous y dépose demain si vous le souhaitez.  
\- Oui, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup, je vous en remercie.  
\- Pas de quoi. En attendant, vous pourrez passer la nuit dans le quartier des invités.

Le soir venu, l'estomac bien rempli et fatiguée par le voyage, Eudokia s'endormit vite. Le tiern Neven, par contre, consacra une bonne partie de sa soirée à réfléchir aux conséquences politiques de l'arrestation inopinée d'un opposant sur le point de soulever le pays contre lui ; à la manière dont lui et ses hommes avaient inexplicablement été vaincus par des coups surpuissants ; mais aussi et surtout à cette étrangère dont il pensait savoir ce qui la liait au célèbre Budic. Mais s'il ne se trompait pas et si ce que son père lui avait raconté était vrai, il n'avait pas à se mêler de ces histoires.

Le lendemain, Eudokia prit congé du marchand, qu'elle dédommagea plus ou moins à contrecœur, et suivit son nouveau guide qui la déposa devant un groupe de bâtiments avant de poursuivre sa route. Subitement, elle se sentit fébrile mais se ressaisit et avança. Elle repéra de loin la forge, élément central et animé où se trouvait du monde. L'arrivée d'une étrangère fut remarquée, elle sentit les regards inquisiteurs qu'on lui adressait mais attendit que le maître de forge cesse ce qu'il faisait pour se diriger vers lui. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il enleva le masque taillé dans une écorce épaisse qui lui couvrait le visage. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle venait voir. Mais les assistants de l'homme attirèrent son attention sur la visiteuse. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers elle. Elle s'y attendait, mais l'individu ne semblait pas parler le grec ni le latin. Aussi inspira-t-elle profondément avant de tenter de s'exprimer dans leur langue. Les sourires qui se multiplièrent lui donnèrent envie de voler le marteau d'Héphaistos pour pulvériser quelques visages, mais elle garda son calme.

\- Je Budic chercher.  
\- Il n'est plus là.  
\- ... Où ?  
\- Il est mort.  
\- ... Oh... longtemps ?  
\- Dix ans.

Tout ce chemin pour rien. C'était désespérant et tellement rageant. Comment allait-elle faire, alors ? Elle sursauta en découvrant qu'une vieille femme toute ratatinée se trouvait à côté d'elle, l'observant attentivement.

\- Mémé, maman ne veut pas que tu sortes ! Tu vas attraper froid ! Mémé, tu m'entends ? ... Ah, bon quelqu'un pour m'aider à la ramener à l'intérieur ?

La vieille femme lui saisit le bras.

\- Cette femme !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je la connais.  
\- Ah bon ? On a du mal à la comprendre avec son accent, elle parle pas comme nous. Je sais pas ce qu'elle veut, apparemment elle cherchait papa.  
\- Oui. C'est normal. Il l'a attendue longtemps.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle commença à parler en latin.

\- Vous ! Vous êtes venue nous voler ?  
\- Non. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Je n'ai jamais rien volé, madame.  
\- Menteuse. Vous m'avez volé mon fils chéri, il y a bien longtemps. Vous croyez que je ne vous reconnais pas ?

Eudokia plissa les yeux et dévisagea la vielle. Oui, c'était la mère de Budic, toujours aussi revêche mais beaucoup plus ridée.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais pouvoir le revoir, mais il est mort, m'a-t-on appris. Il s'est marié ? Celui-là lui ressemble beaucoup.  
\- Mais mémé, tu parles latin ?  
\- Bien sûr, les Romains sont partis il y a longtemps mais j'ai longtemps travaillé à Vorgium, où on le parle plus qu'ici. J'ai même appris à l'écrire un peu, quand le vieux décurion a commencé à perdre la vue, pour l'aider dans sa correspondance.  
\- Ah bon ? T'en avais jamais parlé !  
\- J'en ai pas gardé de bons souvenirs. Ce cochon aimait un peu trop la chair fraîche...

Eudokia se racla la gorge. La vieille pourrait ne pas vouloir la renseigner, autant demander au fils.

\- Demande pardon. Où... tombe ?  
\- La tombe de papa ? De Budic ?  
\- Tombe Budic, oui. Et tombe... tombe bébé.

Le forgeron écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est... papa a eu une deuxième femme ?  
\- Mais non, andouille, t'as pas compris ? C'est ta mère.

Un silence pesant tomba, et Eudokia vit le personnel s'éparpiller pour retourner au travail ou s'en trouver un rapidement, de préférence éloigné de la forge. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce que la vieille avait dit.

\- Pardon, je pas...  
\- C'est votre fils ! Lui, là ! C'est Wéroc.

Eudokia accusa le coup et devint livide, titubant à reculons.

\- M... mais... bébé... bébé mort ! Wéroc plus respire ! Wé...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. L'émotion était trop forte et elle s'évanouit, tombant lourdement par terre, devant un Wéroc tout aussi secoué. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sur une couche de paille, il faisait déjà nuit, aussi ferma-t-elle les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir, en vain. Il y avait près de quarante ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue en ce pays. La première fois, c'était sur l'ordre du Pope, répondant lui-même à une sollicitation de l'empereur d'Orient Léon Ier, qui s'était mis en tête d'installer son protégé Anthémius sur le trône vacant de Rome. Des sceaux d'Athéna s'étant affaiblis, le Sanctuaire avait craint qu'Arès n'en profite pour souffler sur les flammes qui ravageaient déjà le monde civilisé. Elle avait donc été envoyée en Gaule en tant que garde du corps de l'empereur d'Occident, en réalité pour vérifier qu'aucune force divine n'était à l'œuvre pour soutenir l'avance des Wisigoths. Pour le Pope, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ne devait pas hésiter à recourir à la force pour établir un équilibre des pouvoirs, surtout s'il servait les intérêts du Sanctuaire.

De menace divine, il n'y en avait point eu et l'empereur d'Occident repartit sain et sauf, pour mourir quelques années plus tard renversé faute d'avoir su repousser efficacement les barbares. Elle avait croisé bon nombre de fortes têtes, qui l'avaient prise de haut parce qu'elle était femme, des généraux et des rois comme ce Chilpéric dont le fils Clovis avait par la suite profité du recul romain pour régner sur la Gaule. Et elle l'avait rencontré, lui, simple guerrier au sein de l'armée d'Armoricains et de Bretons envoyés au secours de l'empereur. Elle avait senti sa présence avant de le voir car, fait exceptionnel, il faisait partie des rares humains exprimant un cosmos sans y avoir été formé. Il faisait partie des quelques survivants ayant réussi à rejoindre l'armée de Rome et des Francs. Elle était jeune, elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Elle en était tombée follement amoureuse. Quitte à désobéir et ne pas revenir au Sanctuaire.

Eudokia avait suivi le beau Budic dans sa froide contrée, aussi heureuse qu'apeurée de la réaction du Pope. Les Osismes l'avaient d'autant mieux accueillie que l'armure qu'elle portait, celle de Pégase, leur évoqua immédiatement leur déesse Épona associée au cheval. Mais bien entendu le Sanctuaire avait envoyé quelqu'un s'enquérir de sa situation. Pour ne pas mettre en danger Budic et parce que la chevalerie était toute sa vie, elle avait accepté de le suivre, mais quelques semaines après son retour elle avait découvert qu'elle attendait un enfant. La situation était impossible à cacher et on avait choisi à sa place : on l'avait expulsée du Sanctuaire. Oui, elle avait aimé un homme, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait voulu devenir mère. Hélas la règle était immuable, une femme enceinte souillait l'enceinte sacrée et par conséquent elle devait quitter le domaine d'Athéna pour s'occuper de son enfant. Son ventre s'était arrondi, ne lui apportant qu'une moue désapprobatrice et un soupir dédaigneux de son ancien maître. Et elle s'était retrouvée à porter l'enfant dont elle ne voulait pas, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Alors elle était retournée à ses côtés, piteuse. Elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une femme au foyer ni d'une mère, pourtant elle s'était efforcée d'agir au mieux. Mais le climat et la vie étaient rudes en ces terres. Et son enfant, encore tout jeune, était tombé malade. En dépit de ses modestes connaissances médicales, son état ne s'améliora pas et elle le vit s'affaiblir de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne clair que son dernier souffle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Submergée par la culpabilité d'avoir voulu voir son enfant disparaitre mais malgré tout attachée à lui et terrorisée à l'idée de le voir mourir... elle avait fui.

Le matin arriva, la trouvant rendormie, jusqu'à ce que des petits coups répétés sur son épaule la réveillèrent. Une petite fille l'observait avec curiosité puis repartit, non sans se retourner pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait la suivre. Elle se retrouva dans la pièce principale où l'attendaient la famille. Et son fils, à en croire la vieille. C'était absolument invraisemblable. Elle remarqua tout de suite le regard froid d'une femme de son âge. Sans doute la veuve de Budic et mère adoptive de Wéroc. Une autre femme plus jeune se trouvait là, sans doute l'épouse de ce dernier. La vieille lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit avec une gêne palpable tant le silence la mettait mal à l'aise. On lui servit de la nourriture qu'elle absorba rapidement, le ventre noué. Quand elle eut fini, la vieille reprit la parole, en latin pour être sûre de bien se faire comprendre.

\- Pauvre sotte ! Revenir ici après tout ce temps ! Avez-vous la moindre idée du mal que vous avez fait à mon fils ?

Eudokia ne put que baisser la tête sans rien dire.

\- Mais il vous a toujours aimé, j'imagine. Même si sa deuxième épouse a su lui rendre le sourire et deux autres enfants. Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous deux on vous aurait mise à la porte, mais voilà mon petit-fils veut vous poser des questions et en tant que chef de famille je ne peux le lui refuser.

Eudokia hocha la tête, décidée à assumer ses choix, écoutant la vieille traduire les questions de Budic puis ses réponses.

\- Pourquoi être partie ?  
\- ... J'ai été lâche. J'ai eu peur de voir mon fils mourir. Peur de voir des reproches dans les yeux de Budic. Alors j'ai fui. Il était mourant. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour lui, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Les druides et les moines me disaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire !  
\- En effet, il était mourant. Mais le jour où vous êtes partie, un étranger est venu pour vous. Je l'avais déjà vu, c'était celui qui était venu la première fois. Il n'a rien dit, il a juste regardé l'enfant et posé sa main sur lui. Il a fait de la lumière dorée et le petit a guéri. Il a dit que c'était le paiement parce qu'il allait vous récupérer. Qu'il ne pouvait pas priver Budic à la fois de sa femme et de son fils.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Eudokia, qui se couvrit le visage.

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, troublé par ses reniflements. Wéroc se racla la gorge.

\- Il demande si vous seriez restée, s'il n'était pas tombé malade.

Eudokia marqua un temps d'hésitation, qui ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu. Wéroc se leva, le visage fermé, et sortit en coup de vent. Sa mère adoptive et son épouse la regardèrent avec intensité.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû partir. Mais je n'étais pas une bonne mère. Et puis... je suis avant tout une guerrière. Je ne suis pas censée avoir de famille. On aurait pu s'en prendre à lui et à vous.  
\- Il a grandi en entendant parler de vous. Budic... ses yeux brillaient quand il racontait comment vous fendiez le sol d'un seul coup de talon, ou comment vous faisiez voler toute une rangée de boucliers d'un geste de la main. Il lui disait que sa mère était une envoyée des dieux, qu'elle pensait toujours à lui et le protégeait même s'il ne la voyait pas.  
\- Wéroc rêvait de rencontrer une femme capable d'écraser les héros des légendes, pas une pleurnicharde qui se fait mettre enceinte par erreur et finit par fuir lâchement parce qu'elle ne sait pas changer son enfant.

Eudokia accusa le coup. Ça n'était pas facile pour elle, mais elle savait que ça ne le serait pas. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les regards curieux des deux enfants qui regardaient leur nouvelle grand-mère. Le plus grand parlait relativement bien le latin.

\- Maman elle dit c'est pas possible de faire ce que grand-père disais que tu fais !

Peu à l'aise, Eudokia les regarda, ne sachant quoi répondre, puis se leva pour prendre une branche cassée dans le tas de bois destiné à alimenter le foyer. Bien que ce ne soit pas son point fort, elle enflamma son cosmos et des flammes jaillirent imédiatement de la branche. Puis elle ralentit l'activité des atomes pour éteindre tout aussi rapidement les flammes et faire apparaître un début de givre sur le bois, qu'elle tendit à l'enfant. Ce dernier le prit et le regarda avec étonnement avant de se tourner vers les femmes de la famille dont les yeux étaient écarquillés. La vieille émit un rire ressemblant plus à un hoquet.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle pouvait allumer le feu et chauffer l'eau sans aucun problème. Ça nous faisait économiser du bois. Par contre elle était infoutue de cuisiner.

Un courant d'air leur fit relever la tête. Eudokia avait disparu, laissant la porte ouverte. Elle trouva son fils en train d'abattre un arbre, plus pour se passer les nerfs que par nécessité. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, le fer de hache reste coincé dans le tronc mais il lui cria quelque chose. Sans doute voulait-il qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Choquée, Eudokia se reprit et le poussa sans ménagement pour arracher la hache sans effort apparent. Ce qui étonna vraiment son fils. Mais moins que ce qu'elle fit juste après. Plantant son regard dans celui de son fils, elle posa simplement le doigt sur le tronc de l'arbre et le déracina entièrement d'un seul mouvement. Le vacarme fit sortir les familles du hameau, qui virent ensuite Eudokia lever le bras et débiter l'arbre en bûches avec sa seule main. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se redressa en s'époussetant et toucha la joue de son fils. Les interdits du Sanctuaire étaient nombreux mais elle n'était plus à ça près.

Levant théâtralement le doigt au ciel, elle amplifia son cosmos et tous se couvrirent les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Un objet était apparu, flottant dans le ciel, qui semblait être une statue de créature hybride. Possédant le corps d'un cheval ailé et le buste d'un homme tenant un arc. Beaucoup tendirent le doigt et crièrent le nom de leur déesse, dont les symboles étaient rassemblés : corps de cheval, ailes d'aigle et trophée guerrier.

\- Épona et la lumière de Lug !

Wéroc regarda l'objet se poser doucement au sol, ébahi. Alors qu'il tournait autour, le buste de l'objet pivota vers lui et décocha une flèche qu'Eudokia attrapa à main nue.

\- Moi... mauvaise mère. Abandonner. Moi me battre. Pendant quarante ans. Eudokia a vu les monstres. Eudokia a vu les dieux. Eudokia a affronté les héros. Maintenant, Eudokia vieille. Vient demander pardon à fils.

Wéroc jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à son autre mère, qui détourna le regard d'un air contrarié mais résigné. Ce qui, chez elle, tenait lieu d'accord tacite. Il vit qu'Eudokia se tenait le bras. Malgré son expression inquiète et son statut de mauvaise mère, il avait déjà vu suffisamment de gars se briser des os ou de vieux souffrir d'une vie de dur labeur pour en conclure que sa mère de sang avait physiquement souffert de sa démonstration de force. Sans nul doute, terrasser des armées entières devait mettre tendons, muscles et os à dure épreuve. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis soupira.

\- M... mère, vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire ça. Même si je ne comprend pas comme c'est possible.

Eudokia sursauta.

\- Mais tu parles latin ?  
\- Oui, les moines voulaient que je devienne l'un d'eux, mais papa me l'a interdit. Et puis... j'allais chez eux pour apprendre un peu le grec... au cas où...

Mère et fils se regardèrent avec un malaise évident, jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne par l'épaule pour la ramener à sa chaumière où il la soigna avec une décoction de plante réputée pour guérir les douleurs. Les jours suivants furent... étranges. Eudokia se retrouva à cohabiter avec une famille qui ne la connaissait pas. Surtout, elle se retrouvait à vivre sous le toit de la seconde épouse de son amour de jeunesse, une femme qui faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour supporter la présence d'une rivale qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé mais dont elle avait dû supporter l'ombre envahissante toute sa vie. La situation devait être d'autant plus pénible qu'outre son fils, ses petits-enfants montraient une grande curiosité envers la nouvelle venue. Quant à sa bru, elle veillait scrupuleusement à se tenir en retrait afin de ne déclencher l'ire d'aucune de ses belles-mères, mais Eudokia crut la sentir plus ouverte. Sans doute parce qu'elle savait que son mari avait toujours espéré rencontrer sa mère naturelle.

Les échanges qu'Eudokia pouvait avoir avec Wéroc étaient limités, car en tant que maître de forge il devait veiller au grain et à la sécurité de tous, ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps. Et le climat ne permettait pas souvent de sortir, en plus d'empêcher l'ancienne chevalier de dormir. Foutus rhumatismes. Et la nuit tombait vite, en cette saison, quand bien même Eudokia trouvait souvent que c'était comme si le jour ne se levait pas du tout. Elle se contenta donc pendant un moment d'observer son fils et découvrit un être... terriblement banal. Il ronflait comme un sonneur, semblait aimer sa femme mais la pensait toujours prête à lutiner malgré des journées de labeur harassantes. Dans son métier il semblait être honnête mais intraitable et on le connaissait apparemment surtout pour le fait qu'il ne se rendait pas aux assemblées car il préférait faire la grasse matinée autant que possible. Contrairement à la réputation des Gaulois, il ne buvait pas du tout, ce dont sa mère et sa femme se réjouissaient... au grand dam de sa mère de sang qui, elle, adorait s'enivrer si elle en avait l'occasion.

Plus le temps passait, plus Eudokia cherchait désespérément d'éventuels points communs qui la rattacheraient à son fils mais ils se faisaient rares. Elle avait bataillé plus que quiconque en ce monde, lui n'avait quasiment pas quitté sa forge sauf en de rares occasions. Il ne s'intéressait pas à la vie politique des Osismes et encore moins à la déliquescence de l'empire occidental sans parler de Constantinople, alors qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs empereurs et voyagé aussi loin que le pays de la soie. Eudokia y voyait l'influence de sa mère adoptive, qui avait peut-être, consciemment ou non, éduqué cet enfant pour qu'il ne ressemble en rien à ses parents. Cela la mit un peu en colère, mais elle dut admettre que sa vie lui avait réservé plus de souffrances que de joies alors peut-être avait-elle pris la bonne décision ?

Elle eut aussi l'occasion d'observer ce qu'était la vie d'une femme normale et se ravisa quelque peu. Si elle s'était longtemps demandée si sa vie aurait été meilleure hors du Sanctuaire, ce qu'elle vit la conforta plutôt dans son choix tant l'existence des femmes locales semblait fatigante. Étaient-elles donc toutes esclaves de leurs familles ? Cherchant dans sa mémoire, bon nombre de souvenirs lui revinrent, et peu d'entre eux étaient associés à des femmes épanouies. Elle en arriva même à maudire la jeune femme qu'elle avait été qui, si fière de parler à des souverains et à des princes de nombreux pays, avait fini par considérer ses semblables comme des ombres sans intérêt comme le faisaient les hommes.

Elle gagna un peu de leur estime lorsqu'elle corrigea sévèrement un employé de la forge qui avait battu sa femme. Celle-ci fut ravie de voir sa brute quotidienne glapir en sentant la pression du pied de l'étrangère sur ses parties, incapable de se mouvoir après une solide rouste. Mais en réalité les autres femmes du hameau l'avaient déjà précédée en cela, l'épouse s'avérant incapable de quitter son mauvais mari. Les Armoricaines semblaient en effet bien plus libres que les Grecques et les Romaines. Eudokia s'étonna de découvrir que la forge et la maison appartenaient à la mère adoptive de Wéroc et que bon nombre d'entre elles participaient aux assemblées. Encore plus étonnant, l'une d'entre elle était magistrate à Vorgium, avec des fonctions militaires ! Eudokia en fut désarçonnée car elles n'étaient même pas obligées de porter un masque pour faire oublier leur nature de femme. Quel pays étrange...

Les saisons passèrent et Eudokia se fit plus ou moins à son existence, forçant parfois son fils à écouter ses récits ou ses descriptions du monde. Seules les histoires touchant de près ou de loin à la métallurgie semblèrent l'intéresser vraiment et Eudokia fit de son mieux pour l'instruire de ce qu'elle avait pu observer. Les relations avec la mère adoptive s'étaient quelques peu détendues, car elle l'avait soutenue contre certaines décisions inconsidérées de son fils. L'atmosphère du foyer en bénéficia considérablement, d'autant plus qu'Eudokia mettait parfois son cosmos au service du foyer. Et puis la fin de l'automne vint avec sa cohorte de tempêtes et de pluies battantes. Ses os la firent souffrir atrocement, mais surtout elle tomba malade, toussant et crachant de plus en plus. Le climat ne lui convenait vraiment pas. Son état se dégrada peu à peu, l'obligeant à passer de plus en plus de temps au lit. Un envoyé du Sanctuaire se présenta un matin et lui proposa de la ramener, mais elle refusa, souhaitant demeurer auprès de son fils unique jusqu'à la fin. Elle lui restitua l'urne du Sagittaire, qui de toute façon ne lui appartenait plus puisqu'elle l'avait transmise au disciple qu'elle avait formé avant son départ. Il aurait pu la faire venir à lui quand il le voulait, mais sans doute n'était-ce qu'un prétexte du Pope pour savoir comment elle se portait. Elle transmit ses respects et amitiés aux rares personnes qui la connaissaient encore, puis s'éteignit quelques jours après le départ du messager. C'était au moment du solstice d'hiver, quand les familles se rassemblent et que le soleil traverse la constellation du Sagittaire.


End file.
